1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleaning devices with retractable heads for storage ease.
2. Related Art
There are varieties of cleaning devices known in the art, each being suited for a particular purpose or application. As floors are typically the most often cleaned surface due to its tendency to accumulate dust and other debris, cleaning devices adapted therefor are numerous and varied. Generally, the maintenance worker cleans floors from a standing position. The operative surface of the cleaning device is swept across the surface of the floor as the maintenance worker traverses the same. Accordingly, most cleaning devices adapted for floor cleaning functions have a head or other operative cleaning component that is disposed toward the ground and a rod or like component that can be manipulated by the maintenance worker from a standing position.
Typical floor cleaning devices generally comport with the aforementioned structure; different operative cleaning components are substituted for particular uses, and the elongate portion connected to the operative cleaning component may serve one or more purposes. A vacuum cleaner, for example, is suited for removing dust and other like small particles from carpeted floor surfaces. The vacuum head is the inlet by which the debris is removed from the floor, and the collected debris is conveyed to a chamber that forms the elongate portion of the device. Mops are used to wash or scrub the floor surface, to clean up liquid spills, and to apply wax or other similar surface treatments, and are likewise comprised of an elongate rod and an operative cleaning component that is formed of water-absorbent fabric strands, referred to as a mop head. The mop head is typically dipped in a cleaning solution that is released when the mop head contacts the floor surface. Simultaneously, excess moisture on the floor such as spills and the like may be absorbed into the mop head.
In addition to the “wet” mops previously described, also known in the art are dry mops, which typically feature flat, elongate mop heads that are adapted to collect dust and other small debris on smooth floor surfaces. The mop head is pivotally attached to the elongate portion or rod, and is pushed across the floor surface in long, sweeping motions without being lifted therefrom. Such flat, elongate mop heads may also be fitted with alternative fabrics that feature scrubbing surfaces or liquid-absorbent characteristics. Depending on the size of the mop head, scrubbing techniques more commonly associated with conventional wet mops may be used.
Mops and other cleaning devices are typically stored out of the way when not in use. The space required for storing such implements may range from a relative small space to a large space, depending on the size of the head. In residences, mops are typically stored in a garage or closet, or concealed adjacent to an article of furniture or an appliance. In commercial establishments with dedicated maintenance workers, cleaning devices are generally stored in a designated location. In either case, the space dedicated for storage of cleaning devices is limited, and storing in open locations is undesirable because of actual and perceived sanitary issues. Thus, creative storage techniques are necessary to maximize use of such limited space.
One of the more common ways of storing mops and brooms is placing the head on the ground and leaning the rod against a vertical surface such as a door or wall. This is undesirable because of the additional floor space that the mop head occupies, particularly when that space is better utilized in storing additional cleaning devices. Because of the freely-pivoting relationship between the rod and the mop head, the rod may unpredictably become lodged against a door jamb or other structure after placement. The cleaning device may also be suspended, but again, the mop head occupies additional lateral space. The mop head may be manually positioned such that it is parallel to the rod, but this is undesirable because of the dirtiness of the mop head.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cleaning apparatus. Specifically, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus with an automatically retractable head that may be easily stored in a manner that minimizes space utilization. Furthermore, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus that may be configured for storage without manual manipulation of the storage head.